


Morbid

by CorwinOfAmber



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorwinOfAmber/pseuds/CorwinOfAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-finale not-fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid

“It’s morbid, Peter!”, Olivia complained.

She smoothed her black dress and nervously ran a hand through her long waves of golden hair, then came over to fuss with his tie. Olivia was a ray of sunlight in his life, even wearing mourner’s clothes.

“I think Walter would appreciate the irony, don’t you?” he asked, with as much of a smirk as he could muster.

“Ugh, Bishops,” she said with a frown. Then she looked ashamed, and kissed him.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re having a hard time with us,” she told him.

Peter smiled and touched her face.

"You are too," he said.

There was a knock at the door. Astrid poked her head in.

“We’re ready,” she said.

Peter gave a short, passionate speech, emphasizing the good that Walter had done in his life and glossing over the bad, emphasizing that his father was still with them in spirit, no matter what gulfs of time and space separated them.

Etta tugged on Olivia’s hand afterward.

“Where’s grandpa, Momma?” she asked.

She shot Peter a sympathetic look. Across the room, he was comforting Astrid, who had completely broken down at the end of the ceremony. Olivia picked Etta up, and tried to put her daughters unruly hair into some sort of order.

“He’s in a better place,” she said, echoing Peter’s speech.

For years after, Peter was the only one to go to the small overgrown cemetery where the markers were placed, once a year, on the anniversary of Walter's departure. Olivia claimed it was too creepy, and he could certainly understand her perspective. But for him it was a place of peace and hope.

The far north corner of the cemetery had a short row of three markers. The first and oldest, read:

PETER BISHOP  
Beloved Son  
1978-1985

And had a silver coin carefully placed on top. The middle one read:

ELIZABETH BISHOP  
Beloved Wife  
1947-1986

The last, and closest to the lake, where no one was buried, read:

WALTER BISHOP  
Beloved Husband Father Grandfather  
1946-

**Author's Note:**

> It's creeped me out for a while that there's a grave with Peter Bishop's name on it...and his body is in it. *shiver*


End file.
